


Следующий раз

by WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020, youwouldntgetit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020/pseuds/WTF_HP_Sick_Bastards_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwouldntgetit/pseuds/youwouldntgetit
Summary: Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.Написано для челленджа "Зимняя Фандомная Битва-2020" на сайте diary.ru





	Следующий раз

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.
> 
> Написано для челленджа "Зимняя Фандомная Битва-2020" на сайте diary.ru

Рубеус шел через Запретный лес, пробираясь сквозь заросшие тропы. В этой части всегда царил полумрак. Солнце не могло пробиться сквозь густо переплетенные кроны деревьев. Под ногами звонко хрустели сухие ветки — слишком опрометчиво для любого, но только не для него. 

Он добрался до поляны, окруженной толстыми стволами деревьев, и прислушался. Вокруг было тихо. На земле валялись обрывки паутины. 

— Арагог! — позвал он. — Друг мой! 

Из темноты послышался звук, Рубеус знал его очень хорошо — так гигантские мохнатые ноги переступают по веткам. 

— Ты здесь, — проклокотал паук, выползая из темноты. 

— Как я рад тебя видеть! Как ты, как детишки? 

— Твоими стараниями, Рубеус, твоими стараниями. Мои сыновья и дочери оценили твои дары. Только они оказались слишком быстрыми. Пришлось долго повозиться. Чуть не сбежали. 

Рубеус улыбнулся, представляя, как паучата гнались за своей добычей. 

— А еще они тощие. Одни кости. Придется охотиться на кого-нибудь еще. 

— Вы отужинали? 

— Нет, они пока в коконах. Скоро косточки будут мягонькими, сладкими, — Арагог щелкнул челюстями, и звук эхом отразился в лесу. 

— Отведи меня к ним.

— Иди за мной, — Арагог повернулся и, быстро перебирая ногами, пополз наверх по паутине. 

Рубеус пошел за ним в темноту, в самое сердце леса. По мере того как они углублялись в лес, паутина стала встречаться все чаще, пока не переросла в сплошное покрывало из тонких нитей, словно дорога, проходящая по деревьям. Арагог быстро уползал вперед, а затем останавливался, чтобы подождать. Вскоре звуков стало больше: вдалеке показалось логово с большой паучьей семьей. Они проходили мимо паучат, и те приветствовали их, щелкая жвалами, а потом провожали, уставившись своими многочисленными глазами. За всю дорогу Арагог не проронил ни слова. 

Наконец Рубеус увидел два больших кокона. 

— Прощайся, поговорим после, — сказал Арагог и медленно и неслышно уполз, оставив Рубеуса одного. 

Он подошел ближе к коконам, бережно погладил один из них и почувствовал, как по его щекам покатились слезы. 

— Прости меня, Гарри, прости! — он быстро смахнул слезы ладонью. — Ты такой славный малец! Но ты ведь сможешь меня понять, я знаю. Им нужно питаться, им нужна человечина, Гарри, иначе они хиреют, болеют, умирают. Арагог мне близкий друг. Ты бы ради Рона тоже… Горе-то какое! Ой, горе! 

Рубеус заплакал навзрыд и осел на землю. Он выл, как покинутый пес, дергал себя за волосы, обзывал распоследними словами, пока не затих, жалобно скуля. 

— Ну хватит, друг, успокойся, — сказал Арагог, спускаясь на паутине откуда-то сверху. — Былого не вернешь. А завтра будет новый день. Давай я провожу тебя. 

— Да-да, — Рубеус поднялся, утирая слезы рукавом куртки. — Так кого бы ты хотел на обед в следующий раз?


End file.
